Ruination and Immolation
by CloudSpires1295
Summary: Two-part sisfic tags to 4x21 & 4x22 "When The Levee Breaks" and "Lucifer Rising". Despite the palpable tension that had hovered between the three of them for most of this year, Shay never thought they'd end up like this, with Sam high on demon blood and the World on a fast track to the End of Days. Rated M for gratuitous use of the F bomb. Part of the Shay 'verse.
1. Ruination

**Sisfic Coda to 4x21 " _When the Levee Breaks_ ". Enjoy!**

* * *

"If you walk out that door... don't you _ever_ come back."

Sam turned to leave, ignoring his betrayed, angry, and hurt older brother lying on the floor, and promptly froze at the sight of the smaller form standing in the doorway of the hotel room. Shay stood stock still, green eyes full of disbelief and, worst of all, pure unadulterated fear. She stumbled back into the wall opposite the door, honestly afraid that her little brother was going to start in on her next.

Dean, who'd managed to sit up, spotted her and growled despite the pain he was in, "If you touch her, I'll kill your ass, Sam. I don't give a damn what you do to me, if you hurt her, you're _dead_."

"Sam," she looked between her two brothers fearfully, "why'd you hurt Dean?" Tears were building up in her eyes. Sam took another step in her direction and she cowered back again, moving her arms into a subtly defensive position.

"Shay, I can—"

"Why?" she whispered, "Sam, why are you doing this to yourself?" Her green eyes glimmered with heartache, "you have to know how much you're hurting us, Sammy, so why are you still…" she shook her head and looked away, blinking away the tears that wouldn't stop gathering, "I don't know what else I can possibly say to get you to stop—"

"Shay, I _have_ to do this. You don't understand—"

"No, you _think_ you have to do this because Ruby filled your damn brain with bull shit," she sneered, "sure, maybe she said a few things that you wanted to hear, but she snuck in a few little hints here and there to make you think you were doing this because you wanted to. But fine," she looked back at him with angry, disappointed eyes, "make all the excuses you want, I don't have to believe them. You nearly _killed_ our brother just now, so I don't think I have a reason to buy a damn word that comes out of your mouth."

"If you choose her, don't think we'll still be here when it turns out she was using you all along," Shay murmured, even though she knew it was a lie, "you wanna listen to a demon over your own _blood_ , then fine. I mean, we're _only_ your older siblings, why would you even listen to us over some demon you've barely known for a year? You're my baby brother and I'll always love you, but I… I can't back you up and I'm not even remotely sorry for it."

Sam breathed a heavy sigh and closed his eyes briefly before murmuring, "Forget it. Neither of you wanna hear my side so fuck it," he spat viciously, "I'm trying to save everyone, you're just too blind and ignorant to see it."

"Just get the hell out of my way so I can take care of _my brother_." Shay placed heavy emphasis on the words and shoved past Sam, no longer afraid of him now that his anger seemed to have dulled, "good bye, Sam." She dropped to her knees next to Dean and gently cupped his face, murmuring softly to him. The eldest Winchester wasn't looking at her, his green eyes were focused on Sam's back as he walked out of the door.

"De," Shay whispered, "what are we gonna do?"

"We'll figure it out, Bug," Dean spoke hoarsely, rubbing at his bruised throat, "don't worry."

"Dean," she murmured, "there's no amount of ' _figuring out_ ' that's gonna fix this shit storm. Sam's made off with that fucking demon slut and I just… there's no coming back from this, is there?" Shailene bit her lip shakily, "when he turned around, I honest to God thought he was gonna start in on me. He looked… _unhinged_. Not like our Sammy—"

"That's because he's sure as hell not our Sammy anymore," the eldest Winchester grumbled, "Ruby's got him by the short and curlies; he's _her_ Sam now."

* * *

 **I generally try to leave some of my personal feelings regarding certain episodes out, but this one right here... The ending never fails to get me all worked up because, even though I know how things got that bad, I still wonder ' _how the hell did it come to this?_ ' The ending to this episode and 9x13 always make me so sad and upset. I hope you enjoyed the read!**

 ***~* _CloudSpires1295_ *~***


	2. Immolation

**Lucifer Rising...**

* * *

Shailene gritted her teeth and practically growled at the glimpse of the smug grin on Ruby's face that she caught before the bitch shut the doors to the convent sanctuary on them with a flick of her wrist. In that moment a moderately sized part of her wished, briefly, that she had the same reaction to demon blood as Sam did _just_ for the sole purpose of wiping that bitch off the face of the earth. The huntress banished the thought from her mind, knowing that nothing good would come of it, and rushed up to the doors shouting Sam's name and beating on the worn wood. Dean, yelling like she was, dropped his shoulder and rammed into the door.

However, an angry, frantic Dean Winchester was no match for Ruby's demon mojo. Shay cursed loudly and colorfully, knowing that, regardless of their efforts, the Devil was going to be unleashed and there was no one but her baby brother, and that manipulative fucking bitch of a demon, to blame. She began to yell her brother's name, trying vainly to get through to him and stop him from kick starting Armageddon. There was a brilliant flash of light beyond the doors, and then it got quiet… very quiet.

"What the hell?" Dean pressed his ear against the wood, "I can't hear a damn thing."

"Someone's talking; I think it's that bitch," Shay responded, "if she's talking then she's distracted. Let's go."

The doors gave in easily to their pushes, and the two elder Winchesters strode in purposefully. Shay drew Ruby's demon-killing knife from the inside of her jacket and handed it to Dean handle-first. _Serves the bitch good and proper to get iced by her own fucking blade_.

"You're too late." Ruby remarked smugly, and Dean snarled, "I don't care."

To their surprise, Sam grabbed the demoness by the arms and held her in place. Shay grabbed a good handful of her hair and yanked her head back so her neck was exposed, and Dean gave the bitch a ruthless Colombian necktie. Choked gurgles bubbled up her esophagus as the hellish orange glow flashed within her meatsuit, highlighting her skeleton. The eldest Winchester wrenched the knife free without care, and Shay and Sam let the body fall to the floor, lifeless.

"We gotta get out of here," Dean spoke, glancing at the spiraling streams of blood arching towards the center of the circle of blood that had flowed from Lilith's meatsuit, "I'm pretty sure we don't wanna be here when the Cage springs."

Shay nodded and the two of them began to move away from the circle, but Sam stood frozen, entranced by the blood on the floor. "Sam, let's go," the blonde huntress walked back over to him and grasped his arm, "we've gotta get clear before—"

"He's coming." Sam spoke in an emotionless tone as the streams of blood met at the center of the circle, and bright white light began to pour through, accompanied by the high-pitched whine of an angel's True Voice. Shay closed her eyes against the brilliance of light and forced herself to keep her screams on the inside.

 _It's all over now…_

* * *

 ***~* _CloudSpires1295_ *~***


End file.
